A Lost Hero
by Grimkeeper
Summary: I'm bad at summary's so...But any who. This story is about the life of a OC named Talutah.
1. Chapter 1 Jade Lotus

**AN: I don't own RWBY or it's characters. I do own all OCs in here unless I say otherwise.**

Jade wasn't having a great day. He didn't get into beacon, was attacked by a beolwolf ,and now the cops are trying to arrest him for destruction of property. 'How could this get any worse" He thought. He ran down an alleyway to try and ditch the cops but was cornered by them when he came to a dead end. He faced his pursuers pulling out his weapon a SMG. The end of the barrel being a dragons head. The clip was a dust vile but looks like a normal clip. Making a wall of Ice in front of the cops and a staircase to the rooftop of one of the buildings.

When he got to the rooftop he switched to a fire dust round clip shot at the staircase melting it. He walked over to a chair that was on top of the building an sat there thinking what he did wrong today. When a Man in a white shirt and vest burst through a window of the building landing at the feet of a red cloaked figure. Then a blonde with extremely long hair jumped out the window.

Red and yellow seemed to know each other. After a few minutes red left and the man in the vest started to get up. Blondy talking a fighting stance attacked the man only to hit the wall behind the man. The vested man was now sitting on the ground at the door to the building on the other side of the street. But now there was a Teen in a green vest with a shoulder plate on his right. His hair was white and his eyes were jade green. In his hands was a silver SMG aimed right at her. "Now what do we have here another one of your goons." Yelled the blonde.

"Are you just going to talk or are we going to fight". Jade said in a angered tone. The blonde then getting back into her fighting stance charged the boy. Jade just shot at her the last of his clip forcing her to doge. Jade then loaded a clip of taser rounds turned his gauntlet on his left arm into a shield. Holding his SMG in his right hand he charged the girl shooting the taser rounds at her. She dodged the attack the boy with her left gauntlet he blocked the attack with his shield. He shot at her getting a few hits in before she dodged and kick his legs out from under him. She then grabbed him by his vest and punched him firing off her gantlet. Sending him through the wall of the building the man from earlier came from. She walk in through the hole she just made.

Jade landed on something soft and firm getting up he saw that he landed on a girl in a red and black dress with a feather in her hair. looking around he spotted the blond that just sent him flying through a wall. She was slowly walking over to him. Jade looked around to find that his SMG was on the other side of the club. The blonde noticed it too she move to block his path to his weapon. Jade then saw a red sword two feet away from him. He grabbed it and charge the blonde with his shield drawing back the sword. She instead of dodging punched his shield discharging her gauntlet pushing him back a few feet. She the charged him shooting at him with her gauntlets. Jade blocked the blasts from the gauntlets with his shield. When she swung her gauntlets at him he dodged and swung the sword at her cutting some of her long hair.

The blonde's hair went up in flames when she saw the strands of hair floating to the ground. Her eyes were blood red and she charged. Jade blocked the first attack but didn't have time to block the second. The blonde was moving too fast for him now her rage doubled her speed and her strength. She hit him in the ribs sending him into the wall on the other side of the club. Jade hit the wall causing it to crack then landing on the floor dropping the sword.

* * *

Yang was dropped her fighting stance when her opponent hit the wall. The white haired boy put up a go fight. She watched him as he landed on the floor dropping the red sword he picked up earlier. The then started getting up standing there he looked ready to collapse but started limping towards her. Yang was impressed no one had ever gotten back up after she hit them when she was in raged.

When he got close Yang got back in her fighting stance but the boy just walked past deactivating his shield. He grabbed his weapon that was on the other side of the club and walked over to the door of the club when he finally collapsed from the pain he was in. 'The cops will find them so he'll be fine' Yang told herself. She then left to find her bike and go home.

**AN:Review, Follow, or Favorite. PM me if you have questions or requests. **


	2. Chapter 2 Little Red

Jade woke up feeling something holding on to his left leg. When he opened his eyes he saw a figure red cloaked figure. She had her face buried in his leg and arms raped around it.

Looking around he saw a man in a black suit, red tie, and shades. Sitting by the door asleep. He sat up careful not to wake up the little girl. He looking around some more he saw a clock. ' It's eight pm... how long was I out. '

Jade was startled when he heard the door open. Looking at the door he saw a nurse walk in. The nurse had a look of surprise on her fave when she saw he was up. She walked over to the suited man an woke him up and had him leave the room.

She then walked over to his bed and was about to wake up the little girl. When she felt a hand on her shoulder. Lookin at the the at the owner of the hand she saw Jade shacking his head. "Sir she's not related to you it's policy." Whisper the nurse "I don't care about your policies she's staying." Jade whispered back in a angered tone.

"Fine but she'll need to what outside when the doctor gets here."

"Fine, when will the doctor be here."

"Once I notify him Ten minutes."

" Okay you can go now." Jade said saddened that he has to wake up the little girl. With that the nurse left to get the doctor. Jade woke up feeling something holding on to his left leg. When he opened his eyes he saw a failure red cloaked figure. She had her face buried in his leg and arms raped around it.

Looking around he saw a man in a black suit, red tie, and shades. Sitting by the door asleep. He sat up careful not to wake up the little girl. He looking around some more he saw a clock. ' It's eight pm... how long was I out. '

Jade was startled when he heard the door open. Looking at the door he saw a nurse walk in. The nurse had a look of surprise on her fave when she saw he was up. She walked over to the suited man an woke him up and had him leave the room.

She then walked over to his bed and was about to wake up the little girl. When she felt a hand on her shoulder. Lookin at the the at the owner of the hand she saw Jade shacking his head. "Sir she's not related to you it's policy." Whisper the nurse "I don't care about your policies she's staying." Jade whispered back in a angered tone.

"Fine but she'll need to what outside when the doctor gets here."

"Fine, when will the doctor be here."

"Once I notify him Ten minutes."

" Okay you can go now." Jade whispered saddened that he has to wake up the little girl. With that the nurse left to get the doctor. Jade sat their for a few more minutes before deciding to wake the girl.

"Little red it's time to wake up." Jade said in a kind and loving tone that he always uses when taking to the girl shaking her lightly. The girl sat up looking around. When her eye fell on Jade's smiling face. She jumped on to his chest and hugged him. " It's go to see you to" said Jade. "Jade don't go scaring me like that" said the little girl playfully.

"Well you know that's not going to happen."

" Yeah but I can always keep trying and did you get into Beacon."

"...No I didn't... they said I wasn't agile or strong enough..."

"WHAT THERE'S NO WAY THEY SAID THAT WAS OZBIN THERE TO!"

" Shhh and yes he's the one that said that and you didn't let me finish he said that my aura was not a normal one. That if he let me in I would be a danger to the other students."

"Hum... well he's right on that one your aura doesn't glow it draws in the light like a black hole."

"You know yours is different to. Yours in off the charts in the amount you have it can't be measured."

" Yeah and that's all besides that's a good thing for me after all my semblance is healing."

" Yet your training to be a huntress not a doctor. Speaking of which mine should be here soon."

" Okay I know the drill." With that the red clad girl left to sit in the chair outside. A few minutes later the doctor came in. "Now Mr. Lotus I'm going to do a aura check and then you can be on you way."  
The doctor pulled out a machine the looked like a taser and pressed it out against Jade's arm. " Now ... Ah you've done this before."

" More that I like to admit."

" May I ask why I didn't see the glow of your aura."

"It's complicated."

"Well then I won't poke at you any longer. Your free to go your outfit is on the counter." The doctor then left the room. Jade then got out of bed and grabbed the clothes obviously brought by his little friend. A mint green T-shirt, his gantlet, under garments, white slacks, white dress shoes, and a jade green cloak. After getting dressed he left the room.

"Come on Talutah." The little girl in red got out of her seat and followed Jade grabbing his hand. They walked down the halls of the hospital until they found the front desk. The lady sitting at the desk looked up at them curiously. "How may I help you." she asked the to cloaked figures. " I'm here to pay my medical bill for my treatment " Jade said kindly. " And your name."

"Jade Lotus."

"Mr. Lotus your bill has been paid and here's the rest of your belongings." She handed him his weapon and a necklace. The necklace was a blood red cross with sliver trim on a silver chain. "Who paid the bill " Jade ask putting on his necklace. The girl at the desk pointed over to two girls one in a red dress and one in white. The two girls were twins from what Jade could tell. Talutah elbowed him in the side. " When did you meat these two." Jade looked at her then at the girls. They looked up at him as he walked over. " What do I owe the pleasure of meeting such fine women such as your selves. " Jade said sitting a crossed from red and white. Talutah sat next to him swinging her feet. "Hi my name's Talutah and this is Jade" Talutah said cheerfully. " Nice to meet you Talutah I'm Melanie and this is Mitilta" Said the girl in white. " How long have you two been here waiting here." Asked Jade

"Well we brought you here and have been here since. So about a day. Why?"

"I'm sending Talutah to a boarding school for combat training. She want's to be a huntress. Now that know I've been out for a day I need to take Talutah home to get ready."

"Can we get you number so our employer the man you saved can talk to you."

"Sure" Jade pulled out a pen and gestured for Melanie's arm. Melanie felt her face heat up as she put her arm out. Jade wrote his number on her arm noticing her slight blush. With that her He picked up Talutah putting her on his shoulders and left.

* * *

When Jade got home he packed her tool bag for her well she packed her clothes. When Jade finished her went to his room and gabbed a small blood red box. He then went over and knocked on the door to Talutah's door. "Are you decent?"

"Don't come in!"

"Okay hurry up. We need to leave in ten minutes."

" Okay." Jade then went to the front room were he put Talutah's tool bag. He sat there for a few minutes when Talutah came in. She wasn't wearing her cloak. Reviling her long black hair put in to a ponytail, and her blood red eyes. She wore a old fiance dress that Jade bought her the other day.(Look at Kuma's Henceforward Ruby Rose and replace the rose on her belt with a cross). Talutah put down her suitcase next to the door and sat by Jade. "You look great. Ready to go?" Jade ask.

" Thanks and can we get some thing to eat on the way."

"Sure." Jade then grabbed Talutah's bag and suitcase. Talutah opened the door for him and they went to the car. Jade put the bags in the trunk and got in. Talutah was already in the car when Jade turned it on. When they got there Jade saw Melanie and Mitilta. Jade stop the car and grabbed the bags out of the trunk. When Talutah got out of the car she saw Melanie and ran over there. " Hay Melanie what are you doing here." Melanie turned to look at the girl. Talutah was now standing in front of her. "Well when we told Junior that Jade was sending you to boarding school. He told us to give you this." Melanie gave Talutah a white box. Talutah opened the box to fined a ring with a white diamond cross and a pare of ruby earrings. "He hopes you like them and he said that he will be offering Jade a Job at his club." Talutah put on the ring and earrings and looked at Jade who had just pulled out a small blood red box from his pocket. He looked at it then at Talutah and the twins. Grabbing the bags he walked over to Talutah and handed her the box. Talutah looked at the box then to him. Jade gestured for her to open it. She opened the box and pulled out a emerald cross necklace. "Thank you all of you."

"That necklace is a reminder of a promise. Do you remember what it was?"Jade asked.

"That you would would always be there for me and that you would be there when I get back."

"Good now lets get you on that flight"Jade grabbed Talutah's bags and followed her to her flight. Jade put the bags in the cart with all the other bags. Talutah had just gotten on the stares when she looked back at Jade and waved good by. Jade waved back as Melanie and Mitilta finally caught up to them. Talutah got on the plane and sat by the window looking out to see Jade just standing there looking at the plane. When the plane finally stated to get off the ground he smile as he saw Talutah looking at him.

Talutah then got up from her seat to find someone to talk to. Just so she could shake the bad feeling she had.

* * *

** AN: Well hope you liked it and be fore some says something. Talutah means blood red. **

** I do not own RWBY.**

** I reposted this chapter after fixing a few things. **


	3. Chapter 3

(Four Years Later)

Talutah was standing in a crowd of people all of them wearing black robe and a graduation hat of the some color. " Will Talutah Nightshade please come on up." Talutah was startled to hear her name called first. Talutah walked nervously up the stares leading to the stage she never did well in front of lots of people she normally tried staying hidden in the shadows. "Talutah Nightshade It is of my greatest honor to award you with this." The man on stage handed her a diploma tied with a gold ribbon. "Ms. Nightshade you have earned what only one person before you has earned. The Golden Cross." The man said stepping back away from the microphone. "Would you like to say a few words"

"No!" Talutah blurted out. "Well then you can go back to were you were" Talutah walked off stage only to be crowed by her friends that congratulated her. They stopped when the man on stage called the next person to get there diploma.. Only one of her few friends stayed. The blonde haired boy was the only one that didn't congratulate her. " Summer is finally here."

"Lapis you know that there's still a week after this right."

"Nope."

"Well the last week is initiation to the combat school part of the boarding school. Your to make you weapon or weapons then."

"Oh well that sounds fun and congratulations on getting the Golden Cross. You know the only other person to get that was a Schnee." Lapis then walked off to congratulate one of there other friends on get the diploma when his name was call.

* * *

(Elsewhere in Remnant)

Jade sat there in front of Ozpin who just stared at him. " Okay what do you want from we been sitting here for thirty minutes."

"Well lets start with your name."

"And why should I tell you my name you should know it already after all."

"Hum... your right I already know your name Mr. Lotus you applied to Beacon four years ago. So here's my question why did you surrender when team RWBY defeated your group well the rest fought to the death."

"It's simple really I have something to live for in my life time well the White Fang fight for something the know they will never see in there life time. I promised a little girl I would be there when she gets back."

"Well that all you surrender to keep a promise. I had planed on giving you over to the Schnee corporation if you didn't have a go reason. It seams to me that you have a reason to do the right thing. So I going to offer you a chance to prove that to me. You will be helping team RWBY take out the White fang Hide out"

"With all do respect I don't think I cut out for this."

"You have improved since not making it to Beacon. After all you where able to stand your own against Yang after you cut hair short, and was only taken down when Weiss a glyph to stop you witch was when you surrendered."

"Fine but when is this mission and when do I meet team RWBY."

* * *

"So Talutah what do you plan on making for a weapon hum." Lapis said was they walked to initiation.

"I was thinck something like a scythe. You"

"Well I was thinking a crossbow that turns into a sword."Lapis was then knocked down by a blue flash of light. Looking at Lapis then at what was a blue light not but moments ago was a blond in a purple trench coat with fur lining it. Lapis getting up look at the figure as well. The boy just lade there looking at the sky." I'm so going to be late." The boy said as he rolled over to get up. Now standing he looked at the girls."Sorry about that I'm kind of in a rush to get to class."

"What the only class I know of is intiation and that when you make a weapon. It start in 30 minutes." Lapis said looking confused. "Well you must of forgoten about the one for Mages and it starts in 5. Well I've got to go so bye." With that he was gone in a flash of light. "So that was a thing and he said Mage. Right I did hear that right?"

"Yes a Mage uses dust as a weapon in like dust spells I guess."

"Well that's cool but why didn't we get the opportunity to go."

"We did if you read the application for the school all the way." Talutah said she then realized that they were going the wrong way. "Crap! Were going the wrong way." She then grabbed lapis and started dragging her to class. "You know it would be faster if I wasn't being dragged or if I was carrying you." Lapis said as she was let go of. "Yes I would but no your not carrying me . Come on let's go." Talutah walked to class with Lapis following close behind.

* * *

"Okay class let's see was you came up with lests start with the late party Talutah, Lapis" The teacher then walked over to their work benches. "Well Professor..." "It's doctor I didn't get my PHD for fun now did I." The teacher corrected. "Okay I made a simple light weight but extremely durable scythe." Talutah picked up her weapon and handed it to him. "Its well balanceed and extremely light weight and durability is yet to be seen. Now what did you make Lapis."

He gave back the scythe to Talutah and turn to Lapis. Her school uniform was stained with oil and in her hands was a sword and a shield. "I made a shield that can fold in to a sheath and a sword that can turns in to a bow." She said sheathing her sword and handed it to Qrow. "Well the shield works fine" He then pull out the sword and switched it to it's bow form "and the sword is functional." Her then turned back in to a sword and sheathed it. He then walked off to the other students pointing out all the flaws in their overly complicated weapons.

When he was done he walked to the front of the class. "Those of you who's weapons aren't finnish or need to fix something, you have all week now those of you that are finnish come with me." He walk out of the room with Lapis and Talutah following close behind. "Okay girls you've past anitioantion we'll be happy to have you next year and take this, they allow you to carry your weapons in public. Also enjoy your summer in Vale." He hand the girl two plastic cards and went back inside.

**AN: The next chapter will be jumping to just before they go to beacon.**

**Disclaimer I don't own RWBY.**


End file.
